1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake block for bicycle, and more particularly, to a brake block which has a base made of plastic and a pad body made of rubber.
2. Description of Related Art
Cycling has become an extremely popular recreational activity throughout the world in recent decades. As more and more people indulge themselves in cycling, a demand for innovation and improvement of bicycles and bicycle parts has arisen.
A conventional brake block for bicycle is shown in FIG. 9. The conventional brake block is integrally and entirely made of rubber by press molding. The conventional brake block includes a braking surface 41 and an engaging part 42. A groove 43 is formed in an outer periphery of the engaging part 42 for engaging with a holder 5 of a bicycle brake shoe, such that a flange 51 on the holder 5 is engaged with the groove 43 for fixing the brake block 4 on the holder 5. Therefore, the braking surface 41 frictionally contacts with a wheel rim of a bicycle for providing a frictional effect.
However, the conventional brake block has the following drawbacks: first of all, the conventional brake block is integrally made of rubber by press molding. A tolerance range in size of the conventional brake block made by press molding is generally between +/−0.3. This huge tolerance range in size makes it difficult for the brake block to fittedly assemble with the holder 5, such that the brake block may easily detach from the holder 5. Furthermore, due to a deformable texture of rubber, the brake block is easily deformed when it is frictionally contacted with the wheel rim when operating, such that a frictional effect of the braking surface 41 is reduced. In addition, when the brake block is gradually and entirely worn, the holder 5 is exposed, and directly contacts with the wheel rim, thereby the holder is easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional.